


Sweet Mornings

by faithseed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: A lazy morning turns into something more.





	Sweet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly wasn't going to be a smut but it just kinda happened. Hopefully it turned out good! 
> 
> Also what is a title i didn't know how to title this so.

Lazy days were always welcomed and highly taken advantage of. Those days where neither you nor Hank had to go into work and you could just lay around and sleep until noon. Although you woke up before Hank, you had absolutely no desire to crawl out of bed- especially not with his arm draped over your waist. So you reached over and grabbed a tablet off the nightstand and pulled the blankets over your head.

Hank stirred slightly but didn’t move after that, signaling that he was still fast asleep. So you read and watched videos quietly, feeling warm with your back against him, his face burying into your neck. You smiled to yourself as his hand absentmindedly tugged you closer to him. As you were watching a video, he lightly cleared his throat and removed the blanket from your head.

“What are you watching?”

You shrugged and turned the tablet off, putting it away and rolling over to face him. “Nothing important.”

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest and kissing your lips. You smiled into the kiss, your hand trailing up his side and to his shoulder. Hank grinned and pulled away, looking around with tired eyes. “What time is it?”

“Not too late. But I don’t think you want to know.” You laughed lightly, tangling your legs between his and pressing your face against his chest. “It’s not like it matters, I want to lay here all day.”

Now it was his turn to laugh, his large hand cupping your cheek. “You do this every time. You know, we do actually have to get up at some point.” He kissed you again and you felt like you were melting into him.

With a roll of your eyes you pushed him on his back, climbing on top of him. When you sat up with a lazy smirk, he raised a brow in curious question. You pulled your shirt over your head, that happened to be his shirt- large and practically swimming in it. His hands immediately went to your hips, thumbs grazing your bare skin.

“What are you doing?” Hank mumbled quietly, his chest rising as you bit your lower lip and slowly rocked your hips.

You shrugged again and took his hands, entwining your fingers. “Making sure we don’t get out of bed today.” When he sent you that judgmental look, you sighed. “We never have time like this. Why not make the most of it?”

He grinned and pulled your hands against the bed so you were leaning over him, faces inches apart. “I’m not complaining.”

“Good.” You whispered, kissing his lips lightly.

Sitting back up, you shimmied out of your underwear and then removed his next. Just to tease him, you quickly nipped his thighs as you crawled back over him, grinning at his reaction. He closed his eyes and groaned, peeking an eye open to glare at you. You chuckled and then threw your head back as a moan rose in your chest, teasing yourself with his cock. After a moment, you pushed his cock inside you and let out a quick breath.

You started rocking, placing your hands on his chest and sighing pleasantly at his moans and his palms sliding over your body. You were moving so slowly and carefully and he was attempting to make you go faster but you were denying him.

“Dammit, Y/N.” He grumbled, gripping your hips and flipping you over onto your back, grunting as he climbed over you.

Breathing heavily as you laughed, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he tried to position himself. “Got enough energy there, old man?”

Hank groaned and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head as he pushed inside you again. You moaned and carded your fingers through his hair. “Considering I just woke up, I think I have plenty of energy.”

“Then you better show me.” You smiled, pulling his head down and kissing him hard.

At your request, he began thrusting his hips in a way that had you clinging to him desperately and biting your lip. His mouth moved to your throat and his teeth nipped at your skin, leaving sweet and sensitive marks that claimed you as his. You moaned loudly, loving how gentle and loving he was being.

Hank was whispering softly against your skin, one hand sliding up the side of your body while the other cupped your breast, thumb toying with your nipple so delicately. With each thrust and gentle rock of your body, he had you arching your back and head rolling into the pillows.

You were whining underneath him, digging your fingers into his back. “Hank. Go faster, please.”

“Always so demanding.” Hank growled, biting the skin above your collarbone and roughly thrusting into you. Yet he complied, lifting your hips in a way he knew he could drive you over the edge and picking up the pace.

You cried out, clinging to him and moaning his name over and over again with each thrust. He felt so good inside you and with his skin hot against yours you were burning up, sweat trickling down your body. And for a while he’d tempt you over the edge right to the breaking point only to deny you and slow his pace. This was a usual act for Hank, to keep you going for as long as he wanted.

You could only hold back for so long though and soon you were begging for release, gasping as you tightened around him, drawing out a long moan as you hit your climax. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, giving several more thrusts as he came as well in an attempt to keep going- but it was no use.

Hank collapsed on top of you and then rolled onto his back as he pulled out, panting heavily. You laid your head on his chest, smiling weakly as your fingers trailed down his torso. He huffed while his fingertips traced circles into your back, dancing lazily across your skin in a tired and uneven motion.

“Want to go again?” You breathed out teasingly, your hand resting on his thigh.

Hank laughed and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head lightly. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

You gave a small shrug as you sat up, looking down at him slyly. “At least you’ll die having fun, right?”


End file.
